Sahabat Kecil
by prncsssendu14
Summary: Sebenarnya apa arti menjadi kuat? Semua orang menuntutku untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat, seolah kekuatan adalah segalanya, sebuah kisah cinta, persahabatan dan keluarga
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sahabat Kecil  
Author newbie mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : SasuHina/p  
Rated : T  
Warning : OOC, Typo, ect

Sebenarnya apa arti menjadi kuat? Semua orang menuntutku untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat, seolah kekuatan adalah segalanya, ya aku memang lemah, aku memang tak sekuat kakakku neji ataupun adikku hanabi, aku lemah dan semua orang di keluargaku mengetahuinya, ayahku selalu mengabaikanku, menomor duakan kehadiranku di dalam keluarga ini, aku sedih dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku lemah, aku selalu berlatih setiap hari, mengasah kemampuanku agar ayahku bangga kepadaku, namun sekeras apapun aku berusaha, dimatanya aku tetap menjadi nomor dua.

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki, dia terbaring ditengah hutan dengan tubuh penuh luka, keringat masih membasahi dahinya, ia menatap datar kearah langit, wajahnya terlihat kecewa, aku terus menatapnya dari kejauhan, sambil bersembunyi dibalik pohon."Keluarlah, aku tahu kau bersembunyi disana" ujarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku, namun aku tetap diam, aku tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatku, aku takut. "Keluarlah, aku benci dimata-matai" kata anak laki-laki itu lagi, "K-k-kau b-baik-b-baik saja?" tanyaku ragi-ragu, "Apa kau buta? Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Pergilah, aku ingin sendirian" jawabnya sambil membalikkan badan, entah kenapa kata-katanya terdengar seperti 'Jangan tinggalkan aku', hahaha mungkin aku memang konyol, kami tak saling mengenal, namun kenapa dia terlihat sangat menarik bagiku? Perlahan aku berjalan medekatinya "A-aku a-akan mengobatimu" tawarku ragu-ragu, "Pergilah" jawabnya lirih, "A-aku" "Pergilah! Kita tidak saling mengenal! Berhenti menggangguku!" Bentaknya, matanya menatap tajam kearahku, namun aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tubuhku kaku, mata kami saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik, matanya kosong dan penuh kesedihan, lalu tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh perlahan membasahi pipiku, dia membalikkan badannya, membelakangiku, dan aku mulai menangis, aku menangis bukan karena aku takut, dibentak olehnya, oleh sesorang yang belum aku kenal, melainkan karena aku melihat ada diriku didalam dirinya, matanya mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas kepadaku, perasaan sedih yang tidak mampu diungkapkan, air mata yang terus ditahan, perasaan kesal, marah yang harus disimpan dalam-dalam di dalam hati, perasaan seperti itulah yang disampaikan matanya kepadaku, sebuah perasaan dimana kehadiranmu tidak diharapkan.

Aku terbangun, aku masih berada di tempat yang sama ditengah hutan, entah berapa lama aku menangis sampai tanpa sadar aku tertidur, mataku masih sembab "Aah sudah malam" ujarku pelan dengan suara serak, mataku melihat kesekelilingku, sambil mencari-cari sesosok anak lelaki, berharap dia masih ada disana, aku tahu ini konyol, kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain dan untuk apa dia peduli dengan gadis aneh sepertiku yang datang tiba-tiba lalu menangis, ahh aku merasa malu, kenapa aku harus menangis didepannya? Didepan orang yang belum aku kenal, aku bahkan tidak pernah menangis sekalipun dihadapan keluargaku, aku segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringku, ketika aku merasakan ada sebuah benda menyentuh tanganku 'Senter?', ternyata dia anak laki-laki yang baik batinku.

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, ayahku menemaniku mendaftarkan diri ke akademi sekolah ninja di Konohagakure, aku senang karena aku datang bersama ayahku dan kakakku Neji, kak Neji sebenarnya adalah sepupuku dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku, dia tinggal dirumah kami, sejak aku masih berusia 3 tahun, jadi dia sudah seperti sesosok kakak bagiku, tapi kami masuk ke sekolah yang sama, di kelas yang sama, bukan yang jelas bukan karena kakakku bodoh, aku sendiri kurang tahu apa alasan ayahku memasukkanku ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan kakakku selama ini, mungkinkah karena aku lemah? Entahlah, seharusnya aku merasa senang, karena ayahku menghawatirkanku lebih dari kakak Neji ataupun adikku Hanabi, namun entah mengapa aku malah merasa sedih, mungkin karena aku iri kepada kakak dan adikku, karena ayahku lebih percaya kepada mereka dari pada aku, aku tahu hal ini dilarang, namun perasaan itu datang begitu saja tanpa aku meminta.

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi disekolah, anak laki-laki yang aku temui di hutan, kami berada dikelas yang sama, dari yang aku dengar namanya adalah "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" dia digemari banyak perempuan, jadi tak sulit untuk mengetahui namanya, karena setiap kali melihatnya anak-anak perempuan akan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, aku heran apa yang menarik darinya? Dia pendiam dan kata-katanya juga kasar, matanya tajam dan terkesan dingin, berbeda sekali dengannya ketika kami bertemu dihutan, ahh apa peduliku, memang siapa dia? Aku lebih tertarik dengan anak laki-laki yang selalu berada disampingnya, anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan senyum ceria yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, dia seperti matahari, cerah dan hangat, aku memandang anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu begitu lama, mataku seolah terhipnotis olehnya, dari yang aku dengar namanya Naruto, ahh cocok sekali dengan dirinya yang periang, wajahku terasa memanas setiap kali aku memandangnya, mungkin aku jatuh cinta padaaa... "Hey, kembalikan senterku!" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, wajahnya sudah berada tepat dihadapanku, aku kaget, aku panik, dengan segera aku mengambil senter Sasuke yang berada di tasku 'Dimana senternyaaa?' kataku dalam hati, aku terus saja mencari dan Sasuke terus saja memandang ke arahku membuat aku gelagapan sendiri, "Ketemu!" Ujarku lega sambil sedikit berteriak, dengan segera aku menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berada di sampingku, tapi ketika aku hendak menoleh ke arah Sasuke ternyata sedari tadi dia juga mengintip kedalam tasku, sehingga wajahnya berada sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahku, wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas, kepalaku pusing, dan semuanya terasa gelap seketika.

Aku terbangun kembali, kali ini bukan berada di hutan yang gelap dan hanya ditemani dengan sebuah senter, melainkan berada di UKS, aku sedikit lega menyadari bahwa aku kali ini terbangun di UKS, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi, ahh kejadian memalukan lagi, pingsan karena seseorang hendak mengambil senternya hanya karena wajahnya berada sangat dekat denganku, oh ayolah Hinata kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang memalukan disepanjang hidupmu, oh iya, sudah sejauh ini namun aku belum sempat mengenalkan diriku kepada kalian, namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku berusia 12 tahun, seperti yang kalian ketahui aku seorang keturunan dari klan Hyuga, Hyuga sendiri merupakan klan terkuat di Konohagakure, karena klan kami merupakan klan yang terkuat kami menjujung disiplin dan harga diri yang tinggi, bagi klan kami, memiliki anak yang lemah sepertiku merupakan aib dalam keluarga, karena itulah ayahku selalu menomor duakan diriku, "Kau akan menangis lagi?" Ujar seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku, segera aku menoleh kesumber suara, yang ternyata milik Uchiha Sasuke, dia berbaring di kasur di sebelah kasurku, tirai yang berada di tengah-tengah di antara kasur tempat dia tidur dan tempat aku tidur sedikit terbuka sehingga dengan jelas aku dapat melihatnya, aku diam menatap lekat- lekat matanya yang hitam kelam, dia balas menatapku, aku belingsatan sendiri melihatnya balas menatapku "Apa kau akan menangis?" Ulangnya lagi, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk, ahh aku malu. "Kemarin kau menangis selama setengah jam setelah kau menatap mataku" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan, aku hanya menunduk pipiku merona menahan malu tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa "Kupikir waktu itu kau mampu membaca hatiku" lanjutnya pelan hampir berbisik, sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit, namun aku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Dia lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan aku sendiri di UKS.

TBC  
Hey, ini fanfic pertama saya, mungkin sedikit kepanjangan ya? hehehe. Saya gak terlalu pintar menulis apalagi mengarang sebuah cerita, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic buatan saya ini yang bahasanya kurang jelas, atau kurang rapi dalam penulisannya, ditunggu reviewnya, dan yang paling penting kritik dan sarannya~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sahabat Kecil  
Author newbie mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : SasuHina/p  
Rated : T  
Warning : OOC, Typo, ect

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _"Kau akan menangis lagi?" Ujar seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku, segera aku menoleh kesumber suara, yang ternyata milik Uchiha Sasuke, dia berbaring di kasur di sebelah kasurku, tirai yang berada di tengah-tengah di antara kasur tempat dia tidur dan tempat aku tidur sedikit terbuka sehingga dengan jelas aku dapat melihatnya, aku diam menatap lekat- lekat matanya yang hitam kelam, dia balas menatapku, aku belingsatan sendiri melihatnya balas menatapku "Apa kau akan menangis?" Ulangnya lagi, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk, ahh aku malu. "Kemarin kau menangis selama setengah jam setelah kau menatap mataku" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan, aku hanya menunduk pipiku merona menahan malu tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa "Kupikir waktu itu kau mampu membaca hatiku" lanjutnya pelan hampir berbisik, sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit, namun aku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Dia lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan aku sendiri di UKS._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun, mataku tetap menatap kearah pintu seolah masih ada bayang-bayang kehadirannya disana, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, aku tersenyum kecut, 'Sebenarnya sedalam apa rasa sakitmu Uchiha Sasuke?' batinku.

"Tadaima.." kataku sambil membuka pintu rumahku, hening. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyambut kedatanganku, ya hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi dirumah kami, lalu tiba-tiba ku dengar suara langkah kaki berjalan kearahku "Oneechan okaeri" ujar sebuah suara, aku tersenyum kearah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah adikku Hanabi, "Kudengar hari ini kakak pingsan disekolah, apa kakak sakit?"tanyanya khawatir, aku hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepala, dirumah yang dingin ini, aku bersyukur masih memiliki Hanabi, setidaknya ada satu orang dirumah ini yang masih menganggapku keluarga.

Setelah berganti pakaian aku segera menemui ayahku dan kakakku diruang tengah, setiap hari aku berlatih bersama ayahku, Hyuga Hiashi, untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarungku, beliau melatihku dengan sangat keras, terkadang aku hanya berlatih pukulan-pukulan saja, tapi tidak jarang beliau menyuruku berlatih dengan cara bertarung dengan kakakku Neji, tidak jarang pula tubuhku memar akibat latihan, namun ayahku selalu merasa aku lemah dan latihan yang aku lakukan setiap hari tidaklah cukup.

Hari ini aku pergi kehutan lagi, tapi bukan untuk bertemu sasuke, melainkan untuk berlatih, aku sering pergi kehutan setelah latihan, aku selalu merasa diriku lemah, sehingga aku membutuhkan lebih banyak latihan daripada orang lain, tanpa sadar aku sudah berlatih selama berjam-jam, pandanganku mulai mengabur tapi aku tidak peduli 'Aku harus menjadi kuat' batinku, "Berhentilah..." ujar sebuah suara, aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, aku menatapnya sejenak dan setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku masih dihutan, langit sudah mulai gelap, 'Masih belum cukup' batinku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Sasuke seolah-olah sesaat dia ada dihutan ini bersamaku, aahh kenapa anak itu selalu hadir dipikiranku? Aku segera bagun dari posisi tidurku sambil membuang jauh angan-angan bodohku tentang Sasuke, aku hendak melanjutkan latihanku, namun niatanku tertahan ketika kudapati Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Mata kami bertemu kembali, aku meperhatikannya baik-baik, tubuhnya penuh memar dan luka, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari kondisiku saat ini "Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya, "Pergilah, ini tempatku, cari saja tempat lain untuk berlatih sendiri" Ujarnya, wajahnya datar dan matanya dingin, sama seperti ketika aku melihatnya di sekolah, aku menunduk, memikirkan lagi kata-katanya, aku kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celanaku yang kotor "Aku tidak bisa" kataku, ku tatap kembali wajah dinginnya "Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat" lanjutku penuh keyakinan, ya, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat.

Aku berjalan melewatinya, sambil berniat untuk melanjutkan latihanku sebelum hari semakin gelap, "Memang kau tahu apa tentang menjadi kuat" ujarnya nadanya sedikit meninggi, aku tidak begitu peduli, aku tetap berusaha fokus pada latihanku "gadis sepertimu hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain" lanjutnya "Kau hanyalah beban" lanjutnya lagi, aku menghentikan latihanku sejenak mataku memanas, "Aku memang tidak sekuat dirimu, aku bukan orang yang terlahir jenius sepertimu, aku lemah, dan aku adalah beban bagi orang lain, lalu kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin menjadi kuat? Aku juga ingin melindungi orang lain" jawabku sedikit berteriak, mati-matian aku menahan tangis, kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan, aku tahu dia memang kuat, dia jenius dan tampan guru-guru selalu memujinya, lalu kenapa? Haruskah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku?

"Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku, buktikan bahwa kau mampu melindungi orang lain" ujarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dihutan, aku hanya terdiam, apa dia selalu seperti ini? tanyaku dalam hati, kakiku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan beban tubuhku, aku terduduk ditanah air mataku sudah tidak mampu aku bendung lagi, aku menangis.

TBC

Haii ^^, makasih udah mau kasih review, maaf kalo ceritanya agak kependek an, aku bingung mau nulis apa, sebenernya masih belum kepikiran mau nulis cerita kayak apa di chapter 2 ini, hehe. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yah~~ Jaa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sahabat Kecil  
Author newbie mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : SasuHina  
Rated : T  
Warning : OOC, Typo, ect

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _Aku berjalan melewatinya, sambil berniat untuk melanjutkan latihanku sebelum hari semakin gelap, "Memang kau tahu apa tentang menjadi kuat" ujarnya nadanya sedikit meninggi, aku tidak begitu peduli, aku tetap berusaha fokus pada latihanku "gadis sepertimu hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain" lanjutnya "Kau hanyalah beban" lanjutnya lagi, aku menghentikan latihanku sejenak mataku memanas, "Aku memang tidak sekuat dirimu, aku bukan orang yang terlahir jenius sepertimu, aku lemah, dan aku adalah beban bagi orang lain, lalu kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin menjadi kuat? Aku juga ingin melindungi orang lain" jawabku sedikit berteriak, mati-matian aku menahan tangis, kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan, aku tahu dia memang kuat, dia jenius dan tampan guru-guru selalu memujinya, lalu kenapa? Haruskah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku?_

 _"Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku, buktikan bahwa kau mampu melindungi orang lain" ujarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dihutan, aku hanya terdiam, apa dia selalu seperti ini? tanyaku dalam hati, kakiku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan beban tubuhku, aku terduduk ditanah air mataku sudah tidak mampu aku bendung lagi, aku menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ohayou Hinata" sapa Tenten

"Ohayou Tenten san"

"Bagaimana demammu? Sudah baikan?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil, setelah kejadian malam itu aku pingsan, tubuhku kelelahan dan akupun jatuh sakit. Aku menghela nafas perlahan, merutuki tubuhku yang lemah ini dalam hati, lalu tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok anak lelaki berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam berjalan menuju gedung belakang akademi, Sasuke! "Tenten-san, aku pergi sebentar"

~o~

"MINTA MAAFLAH PADAKU, UCHIHA SASUKE SAN" ujarku sambil sedikit berteriak, aku terengah-engah, aku sedikit tertunduk kedua tanganku memegani lututku yang sedikit pegal karena harus berlari dari gerbang depan ke belakang kedung akademi. Dia hanya menoleh kearahku sejenak kemudian berjalan lagi, aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berusaha menjajari langkah kakinya.

"Minta maaflah padaku, uchiha sasuke san" ulangku, namun dia tidak mempedulikanku, langkah kakinya semakin cepat membuatku sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Sasuke saa-" Brukkk, aku terjatuh. aku mengaduh sambil mengelus kakiku yang sakit karena terbentur batu, lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan terulur didepanku, aku meraih uluran tangan itu, sambil terseyum kecil.

"Terima kasih"

Dia hanya diam saja, menatapku, kemudian memalingkan muka sambil berdecih pelan

"Minta maaflah padaku, Uchiha Sasuke san" ulangku untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena... karena.. a-aku tidak ingin membencimu"

"Kalau begitu bencilah, aku tidak peduli"

"Ta-tapi ..." kalimatku tertahan.

"Tapi aku peduli, Hiks hiks sejak hari itu kata-katamu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. Entah mengapa kau marah hari itu, entah kenapa kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku, kau memang menyebalkan, hiks hiks tapi setiap kali aku berusaha membencimu hatiku terasa sakit" ujarku sambil terisak.

"Karena setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku seolah melihat ada diriku didalam dirimu" lanjutku.

Aku menangis, entah kenapa aku cengeng sekali setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sasuke, entah berapa kali aku menangis didepannya, padahal aku belum pernah menangis sekalipun dihadapan keluargaku, dihadapan teman-temanku, bahkan dihadapan Tenten, sahabatku. Bel sudah mulai berdering, tanda pelajaran hendak dimulai, namun Sasuke masih berdiri mematung dihadapanku, tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia hanya terdiam membisu.

"Kau tahu apa tentang diriku?"

"Hmm?" aku mendongkakkan kepalaku, mataku sedikit kabur karena air mata, namun aku berusaha menatap lekat-lekat sesosok tubuh tinggi sasuke yang berdiri tegap didepanku.

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SOK TAU TENTANG DIRIKU, TENTANG KEHIDUPANKU!" bentaknya.

"kau memuakkan Hyuuga Hinata" lanjutnya, kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian.

~o~

Aku menyandarkan diri dibawah pohon yang rindang, mataku menerawang, menatap kearah langit yang biru, mengunyah setiap makian yang Sasuke lontarkan kepadaku, entah berapa kali aku pikirkan semua yang dia lakukan untukku, semua kata-kata yang dia lontarkan untukku selalu terlihat seperti suara pekikan di telingaku, menggema di telingaku setiap saat, dan suaranya selalu terdengar seperti.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Aku tersenyum kecut, kenapa? kenapa terdengar seperti itu? kenapa? kutatap kembali langit yang biru, menghela nafas panjang, kenapa?

~o~

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa sadar besok aku sudah menjadi genin, kulihat sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dariku, wajahnya masih datar, tidak ada senyum secuilpun yang menghiasi wajah putih bak porselennya itu, disampingnya berdiri Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno sakura, gadis cantik berambut pink yang di idam-idamkan banyak lelaki dikelasku.

Mataku masih menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sasuke, sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya, sejak hari itu aku memang tidak pernah bicara sekalipun dengan Sasuke, aku terlalu takut, bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya saja terasa seakan leherku tengah dicekik oleh raksasa besar yang siap melahapku. Oke, ini sedikit berlebihan.

Sebenarnya setelah kejadian itu aku mendengar desas-desus tentang Sasuke, tentang keluarganya, bahwa dia adalah Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa, semua anggota klannya dibantai habis-habisan dan pelaku utama atas kejahatan itu adalah kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, sang jenius dari klan Uchiha.

Sekarang aku tahu, alasan kenapa dia begitu kasar, kenapa kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan, kenapa dia begitu haus akan kekuatan dan kenapa aku tidak sanggup membencinya. Dia kesepian, hahaha, mungkin yang dia katakan memang benar, tentang betapa sok tahunya diriku terhadap dirinya. Aku tersenyum kecut, kau memang gadis yang memuakkan Hinata.

TBC

Hello makasih buat yang udah ngasih review, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu, semoga dichapter 3 ini lebih baik dari pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dan makasih banget buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran. Dan buat silent reader makasih juga udah nyempetin baca fanfic aku.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sahabat Kecil  
Author newbie mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : SasuHina  
Rated : T  
Warning : OOC, Typo, ect

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _Sekarang aku tahu, alasan kenapa dia begitu kasar, kenapa kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan, kenapa dia begitu haus akan kekuatan dan kenapa aku tidak sanggup membencinya. Dia kesepian, hahaha, mungkin yang dia katakan memang benar, tentang betapa sok tahunya diriku terhadap dirinya. Aku tersenyum kecut, kau memang gadis yang memuakkan Hinata._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih menatapnya dari kejauhan, lalu tiba-tiba mata kami bertemu, beradu pandang beberapa detik lalu segera ku tundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menghindari matanya, dan segera berjalan pergi.

"Hinata"

Aku menoleh, ku dapati sesosok laki-laki berambut kuning melambaikan tangannya padaku, Naruto. Pipiku merona, aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Aku berjalan ke arah Naruto, kulihat Sasuke masih berdiri disampingnya bersama Sakura yang tengah terseyum ramah ke arahku, dia cantik sekali pikirku, aku memang sedikit dekat dengan Naruto, karena dia ramah dan baik kepada siapa saja, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke, sementara Sakura aku hanya mengenal dia sebatas teman satu kelas saja, tidak lebih. Jadi aku sedikit canggung tiba-tiba berada diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kami mau pergi makan ramen, kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto.

Aku menggelengkan kepala "Aku harus latihan"

"Ayolah Hinata chan, anggap saja sebagai penambah stamina sebelum latihan, nee?" bujuk Sakura.

Aku menatap Sasuke, yang berdiri di samping Sakura, 'dia pasti tidak nyaman kalau aku ikut' batinku sambil tersenyum kecut,"Anoo, maaf Sa-" "Aku tidak keberatan" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba, aku mengadahkan kepalaku, sudah kuduga dia pasti tidak nyaman apabila ada aku.

"Kubilang aku tidak keberatan, jadi ayo makan ramen bersama" lanjutnya, Mataku membulat, terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk.

~o~

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, kau rajin sekali latihan ya" ujar Naruto sambil asik mengunyah mie ramen.

"Hey, Naruto telan dulu kalo mau ngomong" ujar Sakura.

"Hahaha, gomen-gomen" jawab Naruto.

"Karena aku lemah" jawabku lirih

"Hmm?" Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak lemah Hinata, kau ini kuat, kau hanya terus menerus meremehkan dirimu, karena itulah kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat dirimu sebenarnya, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Hinata" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk, inilah yang aku sukai dari Naruto, kata-katanya selalu membuatku menjadi tenang, aku selalu mengagumi Naruto.

~o~

"Jaa Sasuke, antar Hinata sampai kerumah ya" ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri Naruto kun"

"Aah, tidak apa-apa lagi pula rumah kalian searah, hati-hati dijalan Hinata chan, Sasuke kun" lanjut Sakura.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, terbenam akan pikiran masing-masing, tidak ada satupun yang berusaha mengawali topik pembicaraan, aku mendongkakkan kepala, menatap langit yang dihiasi ribuan bintang yang cantik. Tiba-tiba teringat kembali kejadian di belakang gedung 1 bulan yang lalu. Aku menatap Sasuke disampingku, wajahnya datar menatap kejalanan yang sudah mulai sepi.

"A-a-ano, Sasuke kun" ujarku ragu-ragu, membuka topik pembicaraan.

Dia menoleh kearahku, menaikkan alisnya seolah membuat ekspresi 'Ada apa? Jangan ganggu aku!'

"Ini rumahku" ujarku malu-malu sambil menunjuk pagar besar yang berada tepat disebelah kiriku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menggengam erat jemariku, aku gugup, sangat gugup. Bahkan keringat dingin sudah mulai menetes membasahi pelipisku.

"A-aku mm-minta m-maaf, s-su-sudah bersikap sok tau terhadap dirimu"

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarku, selamat malam" ku bungkukkan badanku, dan segera berjalan pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku juga" ujar sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menoleh, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, samar-samar ku lihat semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Aku minta maaf telah berkata kasar kepadamu" lanjutnya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Sementara aku masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu gerbang rumahku, mencerna apa yang baru saja dia katakan sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Aku tersenyum kecil "Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke kun"

~o~

"Tadaima.." ujarku seraya melepaskan sepatu.

"Kau baru dari mana saja Hinata?" ujar sebuah suara yang amat aku kenali, Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahku.

"Melewatkan latihanmu, kau adalah penerus Hyuga! Hinata! Kau bahkan tidak sanggup mengalahkan Hanabi, tapi sudah berani membolos latihan, ganti bajumu dan segera berlatihlah bersama Neji, dia menunggumu di ruang tengah"

Aku menganggukkan kepala, dan segera pergi kekamar untuk mengganti pakaianku, sudah hampir 3 jam ku habiskan waktuku dengan berlatih bersama Neji, entah berapa kali tubuhku di lemparnya hingga membentur dinding. "Cukup" seru ayahku. Matanya menatap nanar ke tubuhku yang terbaring penuh luka.

"Besok, jangan sampai terlambat Hinata" ujarnya sebelum meninggalkanku.

~o~

Setelah mandi dan mengobati luka-lukaku aku pergi ke kamarku, membuka jendela kamarku lebar-lebar, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang seolah mampu membawa terbang lelahku, penatku dan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan air mata membasahi pipiku, bagaimana? bagaimana cara agar bisa sekuat dirimu Naruto kun.

TBC

Hello, makasih yang udah mau setia baca fanfic aku dari chapter 1 sampai dengan chapter 4 ini, see you next chapter :))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sahabat Kecil  
Author newbie mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : SasuHina  
Rated : T

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _Setelah mandi dan mengobati luka-lukaku aku pergi ke kamarku, membuka jendela kamarku lebar-lebar, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang seolah mampu membawa terbang lelahku, penatku dan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan air mata membasahi pipiku, bagaimana? bagaimana cara agar bisa sekuat dirimu Naruto kun._

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang terbangun dipagi buta membuat aku ketakutan, tetesan embun pagi yang menghiasi jendelaku seolah menghalangi sinar matahari yang hendak menerobos masuk menghangatkan tubuhku, tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, terasa sunyi dan membuatku kesepian.

Ku coba memejamkan mataku lagi, mencoba untuk kembali tidur, namun gagal. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, karena sudah bangun, ku putuskan untuk mengawali rutinitas pagi hariku lebih awal dari pada biasanya, setelah selesai dengan rutinitas pagiku yaitu : memasak dan membersihkan rumah, aku berangkat menuju sekolah, karena masih terlalu pagi ku putuskan untuk berlatih di hutan sebentar.

Udara pagi ini sedikit lebih dingin dari pada biasanya, mungkin karena sebentar lagi sudah memasuki musim dingin, kulilitkan syal berwarna hijau maroon dileherku, membuatkuku merasa sedikit lebih hangat, setelah sampai ditengah hutan tempat biasa aku berlatih ku lihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam tengah berlatih disana, aku hanya mengintip dan menyaksikannya berlatih dari kejauhan sambil duduk diatas dahan pohon.

Lagi-lagi,raut wajahnya nampak kecewa. Ia terus menerus mengulangi gerakan yang sama, seolah dia merasa tidak puas dengan hasil yang dia capai, padahal menurutku itu sudah cukup bagus. Tiba-tiba aku terkenang pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, aah kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti itu? memalukan sekali, pikirku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi sambil asik melamun, dan ternyata Sasuke sudah selesai dengan latihannya, ia mengamatiku yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau ini gila ya?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, aku terkejut melihat sasuke sudah selesai dengan latihannya sambil menatapku dari bawah, aku sedikit melompat kebelakang membuat badanku sedikit oleng, aku mencoba meraih pegangan namun tidak ada yang bisa aku raih, lalu Bruakkk... aku terjatuh, tubuhku membentur tanah dengan keras. Membuat ngilu disekujur tubuhku.

"Aduh.. duh.." rintihku, Sasuke hanya menatapku datar dengan wajah tidak bersalah, bahkan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiripun tidak. Lalu dengan santainya dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang masih kesakitan. Aku sedikit kesal dengan tindakannya, mungkin dia berhati es, batinku.

Aku memang tidak berharap dia menolongku, tapi setidaknya dia kan bisa minta maaf padaku karena telah mengagetkanku, namun memikirkan bahwa dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah minta maaf, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk meminta permohonan maaf darinya, aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil mencoba bangkit dengan berpegangan pada pohon yang ada di sebelahku, namun kakiku terasa sangat sakit ketika digerakkan, kurasa kakiku terkilir ketika terjatuh dari pohon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku sedikit kaget, ketika dia sudah berbalik ke arahku dan bertanya seperti itu, namun karena aku tidak ingin berhutang budi padanya. Aku hanya mengacungkan jempolku, memberi isyarat bahwa aku baik-baik saja, sambil merintih kesakitan. Dia berjalan ke arahku, kemudian menekan kakiku yang terkilir.

"Sa-sakit!" pekikku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari kakiku.

"Aku tahu kau ini bodoh, tapi ketika kau terluka kau harusnya minta tolong"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala, dia kemudian jongkok membelakangiku "Naik" ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

Aku diam sejenak, mempertimbangkan tawarannya dengan baik-baik, "Naik!" serunya, kemudian aku mengangguk pelan, menuruti perintahnya ragu-ragu, wajahku memerah, aku malu sekali, belum pernah sekalipun aku digendong anak laki-laki, apalagi hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Uchiha Sasuke-san"

"Sasuke"

"Hm?" tanyaku bingung.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, kita seumuran"

"Hm, Sasuke" ujarku pelan, setengah berbisik, ku rasakan wajahku memanas, pasti wajahku merah sekali sekarang. Lalu tanpa sadar aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik punggungnya yang besar.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak banyak bicara, aku sibuk menyembunyikan wajahku karena terlalu malu, sementara Sasuke hanya diam, dan sesekali bersin-bersin, mungkin karena suhu udara semakin dingin sementara Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut.

Kulilitkan syal yang sedari tadi aku pakai dileher Sasuke, dia menoleh ke arahku sambil memasang raut wajah terkejut, akupun sama terkejutnya karena tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh kearahku, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku membuat wajahku memerah, aku segera menundukkan kepalaku. Ah, dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku ini gadis aneh, memalukan! memalukan! rutukku dalam hati, kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya keberanian untuk berbuat seperti itu. Aku malu sekali.

Tapi dia hanya diam saja, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, atau mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku sangat malu dengan kejadian ini sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, yang jelas aku sedikit lega karena dia tidak bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya.

~o~

Ketika aku terbangun aku sudah berada dirumah sakit, kakiku sudah dililit dengan perban dan syalku sudah dilipat rapi di samping tempat tidurku, namun ada satu yang kurang, tidak ada Sasuke disana. Aku bertanya kepada perawat, bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini, dan dia menjawab bahwa dia menemukanku sedang tertidur didepan rumah sakit sambil memegang kertas bertuliskan 'Kakiku terkilir, tolong obati aku' aku tertawa geli mendengar cerita perawat.

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa dia disukai banyak wanita, selain kata-katanya yang dingin dan kasar dia adalah orang yang baik. Naruto, sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Sasuke, aku jadi iri terhadap Sakura, dia cantik, dia kuat, dia memiliki teman sebaik Sasuke, dan disukai oleh lelaki sekeren Naruto. Ahh, dia pasti gadis yang paling beruntung sedunia pikirku.

Terlalu banyak berkhayal membuatku lupa pada sesuatu, acara pelepasan! hari ini kami akan menjadi genin, Hokage membuat acara pelepasan sekaligus penghargaan karena kami berhasil melewati ujian untuk menjadi genin dan menjadi ninja Konoha. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? dengan kaki terseok-seok aku berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin ke Akademi, dan benar saja acara sudah selesai.

Lagi pula ini sudah sore, mana mungkin acaranya masih berlanjut, kulihat dari jauh ada seorang anak lelaki melambaikan tangan sambil berlari ke arahku diikuti anjing kecil yang berlari dibelakangnya, Kiba. dia adalah anak laki-laki selain Naruto yang ramah kepadaku, aku balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Yo, Hinata" sapanya ketika dia berada cukup dekat denganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Dia menyerahkan pelindung kepala berlambang desa Konoha, sambil tersenyum riang ke arahku. "Selamat hinata, kau sudah menjadi ninja sekarang"

Aku mengangguk, sambil tersenyum bahagia "Arigatou Kiba-kun".

TBC

Rasanya udah ngetik cukup panjang, maaf kalo masih kependekan hehehe:) see you next chapter


End file.
